Rising Champion
by Katokaari
Summary: Katokaari and Frox are battling it out against multiple opponents in the Sinnoh League, to make it to the top. But only one of them can stand at the top, who will it be? Discontinued.
1. The League

**A/N: Hello people, this will be the new version of "The Rookie Adventures" .. I deleted the other story, because I wasn't satisfied with what I was writing.**

 **I rather would have written it the way I wrote this little chapter.**

 **I will be listing Katokaari's and Frox's teams at the bottom of the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway good reading to all of you!**

* * *

The Lily of the Valley Conference. It's the place for the Sinnoh League, and thousands of trainers has been training hard to beat the Sinnoh regions gym leaders, and compete in the league.

Among these many trainers, was one Katokaari. It was his first year as a pokemon trainer, getting his starter, an energetic little Chimchar, on his 12th birthday. He gained his starter pokemon at the same day as his oldest friend and rival, Frox.

While Frox didn't receive your typical grass, water, fire type starters, he got a Riolu as a gift from his family, and refused to get a starter pokemon from Professor Rowan.

The two friends had faced off many times in battle. Most of the matches were a draw, and they were even when it came to wins and losses. Both had 5 wins and 5 losses, with 7 matches being a draw.

They were friends, but also rivals. Always fighting each other whenever they met. It was the same with some of the other friends Katokaari met during his travels through the Sinnoh region.

Some of them were acquaintances from Twinleaf town, where he was from. Such as, Dawn and Barry. Though Dawn was traveling with one of her own, newly made friend, and his longtime travel buddy. Her traveling companions were all the way from the Kanto region, with one of them being a former gym leader. They were Brock from Pewter City, and Ash from Pallet Town.

Ash was a decent trainer, in terms of strength, from what Katokaari could determine, but his bond with his pokemon were exceptional. Katokaari even took notes from the bond Ash had with his pokemon, and made sure he didn't treat his own pokemon any less than what they deserved.

Especially with his Gible. The poor thing was experimented on by Team Galactic, because of it's unusual skill. Being able to access it's two abilities, Team Galactic captured it, and started the experiments, in hopes of making the ultimate pokemon.

When Katokaari had found the little dragon type, it was in so much misery and pain. He knew that he had to rescue said dragon type, and rush it to a pokemon center. And he did just that, beating through the Galactic grunts and scientists brutally, before arriving at the unconscious Gible.

It was a few hours later, that the dragon type regained consciousness again. It was confused, and scared. When it laid eyes on the humans inside the building, it was suddenly in a fit of rage. Attacking everything in site, as it was sure that the humans were going to be doing all those experiments again.

It was then that Katokaari had to, while not liking it, use force, to make sure that the Pokemon Center wouldn't be destroyed. So he sent out a his Staravia, whom he named Predator because of its hunting nature, and ordered it to grab a hold on Gible and fly away from the building. The flying type put Gible down at the outskirts of Veilstone City, and awaited for commands from its trainer.

Soon Katokaari reached the place where Predator landed, and approached the Gible, fearlessly. The closer he got, the more uncomfortable the Land Shark got.

When Katokaari stood in front of Gible, he crouched down, smiled toothy grin, and held out a hand for the pokemon. Because of the experiments it experienced while with Team Galactic, it became very distrustful of humans.

Because of how scared Gible was at the moment, it headbutted directly into Katokaaris mid section. Predator was already moving towards the two, ready to pummel the dragon type down to the ground for hurting it's trainer.

"Predator, stop!" Commanded Katokaari curtly as he hold the Gible in his arms, even when Gible kept biting him. Predator regretfully stopped it's charge towards the two.

Katokaari kept his warm smile directed at Gible, even though he was hurting, he wouldn't stop trying to make the pokemon comfortable around him. "Hey, Gible. I understand why you're hating humans. I mean, I would too if I was experimented on, but trust me, not all humans are bad."

The dragon looked up in shock as it just stared at the human talking. "What about, to prove my statement, you join up with me?" Asked Katokaari to the little Gible, as it's eyes widened in shock.

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, and I'll also help you get stronger." At that statement, he knew that he got Gibles attention. "I'll help you become the strongest Garchomp ever to walk on ground. If we work together we could even become stronger than Cynthia, the Champions Garchomp!"

Pointing a pokeball at the little guy, "So what do you say?" asked Katokaari, and was happy that after a few minutes of standing, Gible pressed the button on the pokeball, sucking it in.

Wasn't long after that, Katokaari released the pokemon, scanning it with his pokedex, realizing the Gible was a female. With the new knowledge of her gender, he promptly gave her the nickname "Empress" to signify that she'll be the strongest.

Katokaari smiled as he thought back to his first day with Empress. He remembered it being a pain to help her get used to life as a trainers pokemon, and part of a team, since she was having a hard time trusting anyone.

Looking down at a pokeball in his hand, he smiled. Now Empress was one of his most trusted pokemon, and she was also one of his strongest.

They had definitely come a long way, not just his with Empress, but with all of them.

Ace, the Infernape.

Predator, the Staraptor.

Shine, the Luxray.

Empress, the Garchomp.

Toxic, the Toxicroak.

Ryder, the Rhyperior.

Blossom, the Leafeon.

Scorpion, the Drapion.

And finally, Drain, the Kabutops.

They all made it so far. Every gym leader was a tough challenge, Roark, the Oreburgh gym leader, and the very first he faced. It was tough, fighting a rock type pokemon with a Chimchar, Starly, Shinx and Eevee, but they managed to beat him, because of the special training he gave Chimchar, so he could master Double Kick.

Then there was Gardenia, even with the advantage he had, with having both Monferno and Staravia, she was strong. She beat both Monferno and Staravia, before he barely won with Eevee.

After that battle, I asked Eevee if she wanted to evolve into a Leafeon, since she was happy being in the Eterna Forest. Gardenia also encouraged Eevee to evolve into a Leafeon, because of her love for grass types.

And so, the little Eevee became a Leafeon, with a trip back to Eterna Forest.

Veilstone City gym was a tough one for the trainer and his pokemon. While trying his best to beat Maylene with his Predator, but he fainted to her Lucario. Soon after Predator fell, so did the newly named Blossom, after she evolved into a Leafeon. It was a long battle, between Shine, the Luxio, and the Lucario. If it wasn't for Shine evolving into a Luxray, then he was sure that he'd lose.

In Pastoria City, it was rather easy, compared to the other gyms, because of the newly evolved Shine and Blossom. Sweeping Crasher Wake, with both of the pokemon, but not before one of them fainted at least.

In Hearthome, Katokaari got to test Empress' strength against a gym leader. Fantina, was tough for the supercharged dragon type, but she managed to at least beat two of her pokemon before being taken out. So Katokaari called out Ace to make sure that they won. Which they did thanks to Ace taking a heavy hit, thus activating his Blaze ability.

There wasn't much to say about Canalave City, since Katokaari went there after a month of training. All of his pokemon were more than ready for the gym. Since Ace evolved into an Infernape, he took out all three of Byron's pokemon, in a long, but good battle.

Candice, the Snowpoint City's gym leader, was good with her ice types. She beat Blossom, and Scorpion, the Skorupi, but Toxic, the Toxicroak, showed her the power of his poison/fighting type.

Then lastly there was Volkner, the gym leader of Sunyshore City, said to be the strongest gym leader, almost on par with the Elite Four. He definitely lived up to his reputation. Katokaari challenged him to a 4 on 4 battle. It was long, and he fought hard. First out to battle was the newly evolved, Scorpion, as he did his best to beat Volkner's Raichu. In the end, Scorpion fell to the mouse pokemon, but not before setting up a Toxic Spikes.

Thanking his poison type, he called out his next pokemon, Ryder, his Rhydon. He took care of the weakened Raichu with ease, but that was when the real battle started. Down one pokemon, Volkner called out his Luxray. It was quick on it's feet, and tough. Never letting go of the relentless attacks, the Luxray hit Ryder with a Fire Fang, giving him the additional effect of the move, burn.

Katokaari knew that after that burn, Ryder wouldn't be able to keep up much longer, so he called out a last move, Horn drill. It caught Volkner and Luxray off guard, which resulted in the attack being a direct hit.

Luxray fell, and soon after, so did Ryder.

Volkner then called out a pokemon, that Katokaari had never seen before. It represented that of a green eel. Taking out his pokedex, he was told that the eel pokemon was an Elektross.

Looking at the pokeball that contained his first partner, and friend, he called out Ace. Volkner took the initiative this time and called out a Thunderbolt. Telling Ace to dodge the attack, the battle quickly began. With Mach Punches, Dragon Claws, Flare Blitz and Thunderbolts thrown everywhere, the Elektross took the win, with a well placed Zap Cannon.

Looking at his downed starter, Katokaari couldn't believe that Ace would fall. But he did his job. He weakened a strong foe, so now Empress could take the battlefield, win.

Out of the pokeball emerged Empress, as she looked at her trainer, "Empress, Ace fell, it's now up to you to win this." Katokaari told his Garchomp, with a confident smile.

The dragon looked at her opponent, and roared her challenge. Soon after, the Elektross was hit by a Dragon Rush followed up by a Slash attack, effectively knocking it out.

It was now time for the final battle as Volkner sent out an Electivire. Realizing his disadvantage against the Garchomp, Volkner went for a safe attack, consisting of an Ice Punch. Katokaari knew better than to let an Ice Punch hit Empress, and thus ordered a dodge, followed by Dragon Claw.

As the battle got more and more intense, with the punches and claws, it was time to finish it. Both gym leader and trainer could see their pokemon tiring out, it was only a matter of will now. Volkner ordered a Giga Impact, while Katokaari didn't say anything to his pokemon.

Empress, having complete trust in her trainer, just waited patiently as the Giga Impact came closer and closer, "Now Empress! Duck!" and so she did. She ducked under the attack, and without an order from Katokaari kicked Electivire into the air, "Finish it! Draco Meteor!" an orange, ball shaped, glow emanated from her midsection, and then she fired it directly into the, now descending, electric type. As it hit, the ball erupted into dozens of meteors that rained down, and when it all stopped, all Katokaari could see, was an unconscious Electivire.

That was his toughest battle yet, but thanks to his pokemon, he came out on top. And he was also in luck, there was still a few months left before the conference began.

With the remaining months he had left before the conference, he decided to start training his team and preparing for the upcoming tournament. During the intense training, he managed to evolve Ryder, into a Rhyperior, and Scorpion, into a Drapion. Making every member of his team, fully evolved. But not a single one of them slowed down in their training, no, they did the exact opposite. They trained even harder than before, and Katokaari couldn't be more proud of his team. With how much they worked with him, to make sure they would get far in the upcoming tournament. Of course, the goal was to win the whole thing.

And now, here he was, standing in line at the Pokemon Center, so that he could sign up for the tournament. While in line, he noticed Frox entering the Pokemon Center with a grin, as they got eye contact. Smirking to Frox, he released Ace, so he wouldn't be in the pokeball all day.

After getting himself registered, he decided to check out his room at Trainers village, and put down his stuff. The room was okay, it had a bed, a door out to a balcony and a bathroom.

Deciding to take a walk outside, to get some fresh air, he released Blossom, to walk with him, together with Ace. "You know guys, tonight we'll find out who our first opponent of the tournament is," looking at his two partners, he smiled "I just know that you'll be amazing in the battles. We're going to win this." Just as he said that, Ace picked up the scent of something burning, and pointed at the smoke rising, to get his trainers attention.

Seeing the smoke, Katokaari rushed to the place, with Blossom and Ace. Nearing the spot, Katokaari could see a big machine kind of thing with a lot of arms. 3 arms on each side, making it 6 in total, with a lot of tools attached. The machine rushed towards a group of people and pokemon.

Ace and Blossom didn't need a command from Katokaari before they sprung into action, with Ace attacking with a Mach Punch and Blossom using Leaf Blade. Ace hit first, punching a few holes in the machine and Blossom slicing the machine in half right after.

Ash and co. looked at the two pokemon that just appeared to save them with recognition, "Looks like you guys get into trouble everywhere you go, right Ash?" Ash looked at the owner of the voice and smirked.

Then suddenly, there was a shout directed towards Katokaari, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Twerp!?" the shout came from Jesse of Team Rocket. Katokaari just looked at them before ordering an Energy Ball from Blossom, which succeeded in sending them blasting off.

"Thanks for the help, Katokaari!" Ash exclaimed to his rival. "Should have expected to see you here." he smirked.

"Don't mention it. You know I'm here to win this tournament." Katokaari replied back with a smirk of his own.

"Hah! That won't be happening, because I'll be the one winning this time!" Ash retorted.

Some time went by with Katokaari chatting with his rival and friends, before he eventually went back to his room to get ready for the opening ceremony.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After the opening ceremony, every participant in the Sinnoh League were on the main arena, looking at the brackets for the first match. Katokaari's first match was against someone named Eve. Frox looked at his opponent, it was a guy named Josh.

Frox and Katokaari met up in the middle of the arena and looked at each other. "Well, it's finally time. Good luck man." Frox said to his best friend holding up an arm.

Taking a hold of his hand, Katokaari looked at his friend deep in the eyes, "And you too. Best man wins."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand here we are! The end of the chapter, and as promised, I will be listing the teams.**

 **Katokaari:**

Infernape - Ace - Ability: Blaze - Gender: Male  
Staraptor - Predator - Ability: Reckless - Gender: Male  
Luxray - Shine - Ability: Rivalry - Gender: Female  
Garchomp - Empress - Abilities: Sand Veil/Rough Skin - Gender: Female  
Toxicroak - Toxic - Ability: Dry Skin - Gender: Male

Rhyperior - Ryder - Ability: Solid Rock - Gender: Male

Leafeon - Blossom - Ability: Leaf Guard - Gender: Female

Kabutops - Drain - Ability: Battle Armour - Gender: Female

Drapion - Scorpion - Ability: Sniper - Gender: Male

 **Frox:**

Lucario - Ability: Inner Focus - Gender: Male

Luxray - Ability: Rivalry - Gender: Male

Gengar - Ability: Levitate - Gender: Male  
Tyranitar - Ability: Sand Stream - Gender: Female  
Houndoom - Ability: Flash Fire - Gender: Female  
Feraligatr - Ability: Sheer Force - Gender: Male  
Aerodactyl - Ability: Rock Head - Gender: Female  
Swampert - Ability: Damp - Gender: Male  
Glaceon - Ability: Snow Cloak - Gender: Female  
Sceptile - Ability: Overgrow - Gender: Male

Gallade - Ability: Justified - Gender: Male

 **There you have the teams. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave a review, I wouldn't mind it at all, actually I'd be quite happy. But please, no flame.**


	2. First Round Part 1

The next day, at the green arena, Katokaari was standing in the locker room waiting for the signal to go out onto the battlefield.

Standing with him was his trusty starter, Ace. The Infernape was doing some stretches before battle, even though he wasn't going to be used in the upcoming battle.

Looking at his starter pokemon, Katokaari smiled. Ace was so pumped up, just like his trainer. "Let's do our best Ace. No holding back the entire tournament through. Remember, all of them has done as much as ourselves. They've been through just as much as we have, to get here, but we'll still win, right partner?" Extending a fist, pokemon and trainer fist bumped.

After the short speech to his pokemon, Katokaari's name was called on the intercom. It was finally time for his first match.

 **X.X**

Standing on the red side of the battlefield, Katokaari looked at his opponent. Quite the small girl, with long black hair. Her name was Eve, if he remembered correctly.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Katokaari of Twinleaf Town and Eve from Snowpoint City. The first trainer to lose all 3 of his or her pokemon, will lose the match. First to send out their pokemon will be Katokaari." The referee said pointing his flag towards said trainer.

"Go Toxic!" Kato yelled throwing the pokeball that contains his Toxicroak.

"Aggron show yourself!" Eve yelled sending out her steel type.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref crossed his two flags.

Just as the words left the ref's mouth, Kato took action with the first move. "Toxic get in with a Fake out!"

"Aggron use Iron Head!" Eve called out. Aggron rushed towards the Toxicroak, but the poison type was faster, and was in Aggrons face in an instant. Toxic clapped his hands right in front of Aggron, startling it, and effectively flinching it.

"Great, now Toxic Focus Punch!" Toxic's arm glowed all white, as it punched the Aggron directly in it's face. Aggron staggered backwards, taking massive damage from the attack.

"Aggron use Earthquake!" Eve countered. Aggron jumped with a mighty roar, and when it landed again, there was a shockwave throughout the battlefield, and cracked the ground.

"That's one strong Earthquake … Toxic, are you alright?" Katokaari asked his pokemon, after seeing him getting hit by the full brunt of the attack. The Toxicroak looked back at his trainer and gave a quick nod. "I must say Eve, that's one strong Aggron you've got there, but I'm sorry for ending this bout between our two pokemon so quickly. Toxic coat your left arm with Drain Punch, and your right arm with Focus punch. Go!"

"Don't underestimate my Aggron. Use Head Smash!"

The two pokemon charged in at each other as fast as they could, which for Aggron wasn't that fast compared to Toxic. They were getting ever so close for hitting when Katokaari suddenly yelled "Toxic, DUCK!" and then without a second thought, Toxicroak ducked under Aggron, letting it hit nothing with it's strong attack. Then the Drain Punch and Focus Punch hit Aggron simultaneously.

An awestruck Eve just looked at what transpired. It was the ref's voice that got her out of her stupor. "Aggron is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins, Trainer Eve, please send out your next pokemon."

"Blaziken show yourself!" Eve yelled sending out her own fighting type.

"So it's a fight between fighting types, this is going to be interesting." Katokaari commented, seeing his opponents pokemon.

"Now, if you'd let me, Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" Eve commanded.

"Toxic, dodge it, and then use Rain Dance."

"Oh, what's this?! Katokaari has taught his Toxicroak Rain Dance. What a perfect counter against fire types." The MC commented.

The Blaze Kick was dodged by Toxic, and Rain Dance was setup, making Blazikens fire type moves weaker. Toxic had done his job. It was time for Drain to take the stage, "Toxic, return."

"Dammit, I fell for his trap." Eve cursed under her breath. This wasn't good for her, especially because of her last pokemon.

"Drain come on out!" Katokaari exclaimed, sending out his Kabutops. In a flash, the fossil Pokemon appeared out on the battlefield. It seemed to be smiling with it's eyes, when it could feel the rain hit it's rocky body.

Not a moment after, "Drain, use Aqua Jet!" and without Eve knowing what hit them, the Kabutops hit her Blaziken head on.

"Blaziken are you alright?" Eve asked, hopeful. The Aqua Jet being much stronger, and Kabutops being much faster because of the rain, made things difficult for her. "Let's try something else …. use Close Combat!"

"Don't let it near you, Aqua Jet to the side, the counter with Waterfall!" As Blaziken came close to it's opponent, Kabutops dashed to the side with Aqua Jet, and then hit the fire type head one with it's Waterfall attack.

"Stone Edge!" Katokaari commanded, and his trusty fossil Pokemon complied. Summoning multiple stones, and sending them towards Blaziken.

All the of stones connected, and the poor Blaziken couldn't keep up with the onslaught of attacks. It was knocked out immediately after.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Kabutops wins!" The ref shouted, declaring the winner of that fight. "Trainer Eve, send out your last pokemon."

"I forfeit."

That was all she could do, she knew she was out matched. Eve looked sadly at the pokeball that contained her Blaziken, "I'm sorry I couldn't get us further than this."

"I hereby declare Trainer Katokaari from Twinleaf Town, the winner of this battle by forfeit." The ref stated.

Sending out Blossom, and returning Drain, Katokaari walked over to the other side of the field, "You were good. If you keep training your team, then maybe, you might catch up to me some day." He said with confidence, hand extended, "Thank you for this match."

"You're good … I might be staying to watch the rest of the tournament, if you promise that you'll win. That way, I can at least tell people that I lost to the champion." Accepting the attempt of a handshake, she told him with a cheeky smile.

"That's a promise then." Katokaari smirked.

"Let's go, Blossom, Frox's match will be starting soon, and I'm pretty sure he's more than ready." He said to his grass type, walking away.

 **X.X**

Inside a locker room, Frox was waiting eagerly for his name to be called up on the intercom.

Looking at his starter, Lucario, "Are you ready Lucario, this will be our first win of the tournament." He stated for his pokemon with a smirk. The fighting type doing the same.

"Will Frox please make his way to the battlefield at once." Was heard over the intercom.

"Lucario, let's go and win this!"

* * *

 **AN:** This was much shorter than the first chapter, but it got it's purpose done.

Please, review, but no flaming.

Til' next time.


	3. First Round Part 2

**AN: So I have decided that, in the next chapter, I'll be using 5th and 6th gen pokemon. It'll make it easier for me to write, and much more enjoyable.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

The red and green side of the battlefield was empty, the crowd in the stands were all cheering and waiting for the trainers to come out and face each other. Among the crowd, Katokaari looked at the field in confidence, knowing that his friend will do his best.

Suddenly the MC roared to the crowd, "And here they come! On the green side, Frox from Twinleaf town! And on the red side, James from Veilstone City!" the crowd began cheering after the two trainers took their places.

"Trainer Frox choose your pokemon first!" The ref said, pointing a flag at said trainer.

"Fine …" Frox said, "Houndoom! Help me in battle!" out of the pokeball appeared a black dog with horns and a red snout.

James looked at his opponents pokemon and called his own "I call upon you, Rhydon!" a grey armoured pokemon with a drill, horn? on it's head.

"A Rhydon aye?" Frox said to himself, "well this is deja vu, don't you think, Houndoom?" he asked his pokemon in amusement.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called.

"Rhydon use Hammer Arm!" James commanded his pokemon.

"Houndoom counter that with Foul Play!" Frox countered.

Houndoom and Rhydon met head on, with their attacks, it was a standoff for just a second, before Rhydon overpowered the Foul Play, and knocked Houndoom back.

"Damn, having to go with a different approach." Frox concluded after looking at the damage his dark type took. Houndoom looked to have seen much better days. "Houndoom, let's try something else … use Dark Pulse!"

"Rhydon, charge through the attack head on with Superpower!" James countered. Houndoom released it's Dark Pulse but it didn't do anything when it hit the superpowered Rhydon.

Because of the Superpower, Rhydon successfully hit Houndoom, sending the fire type into the wall behind Frox, making him wide eyed.

"What power … " Frox whispered to himself.

After the smoke cleared around Houndoom, it was revealed to be completely knocked out. "Houndoom is unable to battle, Rhydon wins this battle. Trainer Frox, please send out your next pokemon." The ref declared.

After returning his Houndoom, Frox sent out his next pokemon, "Lucario, help me in battle!" out of the pokeball, his starter pokemon appeared, ready for battle.

"Begin!"

"Lucario, that Rhydon took down Houndoom! Avenge him, Retaliate!" Frox said, as soon as the ref declared the start of the battle.

Lucario attacked Rhydon with an onslaught of attacks. "Rhydon, counter it with Iron Tail!"

"Lucario block the attack with Bone Rush, then Close Combat!" Frox commanded.

Lucario stopped the Retaliate to activate his Bone Rush, and blocked the Iron Tail. Lucario pushed the ground type back, and started his Close Combat. The Rhydon was too slow to dodge any of the incoming hits.

"Lucario, end it with Aura Sphere!"

With a well placed kick, Rhydon was sent skidding back, and before said pokemon could react, a blue sphere hit it in the center of it's being. Effectively knocking it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" the ref declared.

 **X.X**

In the stands, Katokaari smirked over the announcement of Rhydon fainting.

"I'm sorry James, but it seems that you won't be able to win this battle. Frox is taking this battle seriously."

"Hey Kato!" a voice said to the side. Looking where the voice came from, Katokaari noticed Ash and his friends were on their way to where he stood.

"Yo." Kato said to the group with a lazy wave, "How'd your battle go, did you win?"

Giving him a smirk, Ash said, "Of course I did."

"That's good, but be silent, Frox's opponent is going to send out his next pokemon." Katokaari said seriously.

 **X.X**

Back on the battlefield, James had just sent out his next pokemon, a Skarmory. As soon as he heard the ref starting their match, he had decided to take the offensive this time around. "Skarmory, use Air Slash!"

And so, the metal coated bird sent a wind shaped slash at Lucario, "Lucario jump and use Ice Punch!"

Lucario jumped over the Air Slash, and hit Skarmory on the wing with his Ice Punch, freezing the flying types wing.

Skarmory, without the use of one of it's wing, it fell down towards the ground.

"Skarmory, relax and focus … use Hyper Beam, while Lucario is still in the air!" James ordered his flying type.

As it's trainer told it to, Skarmory relaxed and fired a Hyper Beam towards the airborne Lucario. "Lucario, combo attack! Aura Impact!" Coating himself in Giga Impact, Lucario sent himself flying directly towards the Hyper Beam, then the Giga Impact got a blue hue around it, signaling the Aura Sphere being charged up in the middle.

 **X.X**

Ash and co. were awestruck when they saw the combo with Giga Impact and Aura Sphere. Katokaari just looked at them and started chuckling. "What's so funny Kato?" Dawn asked him.

"It's just that, after so many months of being on the receiving end of that attack, I can finally see the face of someone that hasn't seen it before … and I must say, it's priceless."

"When you say it like that … does that mean that you know some combo moves yourself?!" Ash asked Kato excited. Katokaari only nodded, and focused back on the battle at hand.

 **X.X**

Back to the power struggle between Aura Impact and Hyper Beam, it didn't really look like that much of a struggle. Lucario was pushing the beam back, and when he got in mere inches in front of Skarmory, the attack was complete.

Focusing the rest of the energy from Giga Impact into the Aura Sphere, Lucario pushed the, now, rainbow coloured sphere directly into Skarmory, resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke subsided Skarmory was revealed with swirls in it's eyes, signaling it's defeat. "Skarmory is unable to battle, Lucario wins!"

James couldn't believe that he was being swept out of the tournament so early by just one pokemon. In the beginning, with that Houndoom of his, it didn't look much of a problem, but now, it just seemed like he couldn't win. He looked at his last pokeball, and then sent his last pokemon out.

Out of the pokeball was a giant yellow dragon. Everyone knew it to be Dragonite. "Dragonite, I believe in you, let's beat his last two pokemon." they both heard the ref saying 'begin' "Hyper Beam!"

"Lucario step to the side and the use Dragon Pulse!" Frox told his starter.

Lucario, due to the recharge of Aura Impact, was almost too slow to evade the Hyper Beam, the beam managed to scrape his arm.

James was cursing under his breath, now that Dragonite used a Hyper Beam, he has to recharge …. then the dragon was hit by a well placed Dragon Pulse.

"Dragonite, fly up and use Dragon Rush!"

"Lucario, wait for it."

As Dragonite neared the Jackal like pokemon, the air seemed to grow tense, both on the battlefield and in the stands.

"Dragonite, hit it with full power!"

"Evade it, then aim the Dragon Pulse for it's head!" Frox yelled triumphantly to his starter.

Lucario stepped to the side again, almost doing the same as when he evaded the Hyper Beam. Then charged the Dragon Pulse and shoved it towards Dragonite's head, hitting it point blank, causing an explosion.

As dust settled on the battlefield, only one thing could be seen. Lucario standing alone on the field, telling the ref, that Dragonite had lost.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner of this first round match is Frox from Twinleaf town!" the ref declared, as the crowd cheered loudly.

Frox and Lucario fist bumped, "nice work out there Lucario!" he told his starter with a grin.

Looking over at James, Frox said to him, "Was a good battle James, and I'm sorry for using Lucario on you, but seeing Houndoom in so much pain kind of made me a bit mad." Frox said sheepishly, "also, there probably is only one trainer in this whole tournament that can beat Lucario here… good luck in the future."

 **X.X**

"Good work Frox, I wasn't expecting anything less from you." Kato praised his long time friend.

"Thanks bro, but this competition is too long, can't we just go to the best trainers immediately?" Frox joked.

"Sure, but you both know that I'll win that!" Ash said confidently.

"Don't count on it, I'm stronger than both of you." Kato replied.

"Hold on, it's only the first round, there are many more trainers to come, you can't already decide a winner." Brock said to the 3 trainers.

"Guess we'll just have to wait til' then and see who wins, aye?" Kato said, which the two trainers nodded. "Alright, let's promise each other to reach for the top!" All three of them cheered on that.

* * *

 **AN: So how'd you like it? Remember to leave a review, and no flame.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
